Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4z+9+8z}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${z}$ terms together: $ {4z + 8z} + 9$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {12z} + 9$ The simplified expression is $12z + 9$